Even Gods Make Mistakes
by AnArtistAngelWrites
Summary: All Kara wanted was to make all of her children's pain to go away. That's all she was focusing on. She gets what she wants but at the same time, she doesn't. (Or: An alternate ending to Glass Compass by Windyfiend)


**Even Gods Make Mistakes**

All of her children are in pain and screaming and she knows she's the only one who can make their pain go away. It's her responsibility as mother. She lets Elijah lead her to where the mayhem started. Who's waiting there is 60 and Gavin Reed. The two of them are arguing and already Kara feels her head throb more. She doesn't need more noise than there already is.

So she shoos the two of them away. Or tries to, rather. Gavin is more than pleased to try and get his job done and get to Adam. 60 is stubborn and refuses to leave, despite Gavin trying to order him around. This is exhausting and leads to more yelling.

Kara doesn't want 60 to be there because he's loyal to Amanda. _He _is loyal. But _she _is not. She knows that the moment she tries to stop the pain, 60 will try to interfere or get more frustrated than he already is. It will lead to even more yelling if that's even possible by this point. 60 is an annoying child.

Elijah actually decides to be useful for once, tries to help. "You shouldn't bother her," he says. She doesn't have to turn and see he has a smarmy smile.

By this point, she's welcomed Amanda's roses. They are wrapping around her body and she's starting to heal. Her wires are reconnecting, her vision is coming back properly, all her injuries are going away. She's putting as much focus into this as possible. She has to because if she doesn't, the pain her children are feeling will never go away.

60 tries to interfere but Elijah speaks again before he touches her. "Why don't you go tell Amanda about what you did?" he suggests. He still has a smarmy smile, Kara knows. "She'll be _so proud_ of you."

This seems to do the trick, because 60 is smirking now and adjusting his clothes to look prim and proper. He strolls off to where Amanda is and drags Gavin with him, bragging that he's done the right thing. He says he'll show the detective how to "become someone's favourite".

60 is an annoying and strange child.

Right when Kara thinks she can finally stop it, Elijah clears his throat. She resists the urge to roll her now golden eyes.

"_Thank you, Elijah_," she says.

"You're welcome." He probably winked.

She's tired of his attitude.

Now that it's completely quiet, with the exception of the screams that still fill her head, she can concentrate. She closes her eyes and puts in all her strength into what she's doing. The rose vines tighten around her but she doesn't flinch or get deterred. When she feels like she's put in enough strength, she screams.

"**STOP!**"

The vines seem to tighten just a little more at the demand. Everything in her body is surging but it doesn't hurt. As a matter of fact, this feels the strongest she's felt in a while. She feels like she's in control here.

It feels like an eternity but finally things stop. The screams are no more. Her body slackens. Her systems cool and settle. She exhales and opens her eyes. Things are better now. She knows because of the silence. She even gets a confirmation by Elijah.

"Congratulations, Kara," he says. "You put them out of their misery."

There's something in his tone that she doesn't like. There's an underlying message and she can't place her finger on it. She assumes that Elijah is just being Elijah. He's always like this; cryptic. She doesn't need his congratulations anyway. She doesn't need anything from him anymore.

Her job is done here. She's too focused on leaving and seeing her children again that she doesn't notice how the vines leave. They don't slink off her body in a smooth meticulous manner. Instead, they droop off her body. The thorns have dull edges now for some reason and don't leave any marks as they droop.

She doesn't care. She's free and so is everybody else. She doesn't give Elijah the chance to say anything else to her, she walks away. She passes by pod 87 on her way and glances at it. This Deviant is "lucky" because he wasn't awake when the pain was there. It's not fair (let her be petty for a moment), considering all the pain he has caused everyone.

At least he's still in stasis, she thinks. Good riddance.

(She fails to notice his _blank _LED.)

She's almost surprised how easy it is to leave the Tower, considering all the hard work Amanda did just to get her there. Elijah is a little more understandable but by now she thought 60 would've come running out to grab her. He doesn't. He doesn't and she's grateful. She doesn't want to deal with this one again.

The fresh air feels nice against her skin. She almost thought she wouldn't be able to see the outside world again. Now what would make everything perfect is reuniting with her children. She'll welcome them with open arms once again and all will be well. They will fix everything together. There will be no more wars or pain or fighting. They'll find another way.

She has to meet up with them first. So, she heads into the city. She's smiling and feels a rush of excitement knowing that things will be just fine.

She's happy and excited until she reaches the city. The first android she sees sends an uncomfortable shock through her body. They're lying on the ground and they aren't moving in any way. She rushes up to them and kneels down. She turns them over and rests them in her lap.

She doesn't like the feeling she gets when she sees the blank LED. It's just as bad as the pained expression on this poor soul's face. It's okay, though, because she knows what to do. She's done it once and a million times after that.

She places her fingers gently on the LED, just like she did from the start. "Wake up." She keeps her voice calm and gentle.

Nothing happens. Nothing happens at all. There isn't even the tiniest bit of movement. No life comes to their eyes. Their LED doesn't change. She doesn't know what to do after that...So, she lays the android on their back and tries to make them look peaceful. It's the least she can do.

She tries to shake off the uncomfortable feeling but it's hard. She knows this isn't supposed to be what's happening. Everyone is supposed to be okay. Maybe this one android was dead before it all started. There's always a chance of that happening, as sorrowful as that is. She keeps going further into the city.

There is yet another android in a strange position. They are curled in on themselves and looked like they were trying to rock themselves to sleep. She goes to them as quickly as the last android. She uncurls them and sees that they don't look as pained as the last. There are still tears but they almost look a little calm. Perhaps they managed to accept the pain before it stopped.

The LED is not lit.

"Wake up," Kara says again, gently.

Just like the last android, nothing happens. Just like the last android, she tries to put them in a more peaceful and comfortable position.

By the time she reaches the middle of the city, she's come across far too many still androids. At first she thought that maybe it was only Compassionate androids who were gone, or androids that were not Deviant prior to this mayhem. But she knows better because by now, she knows she has come across Deviants. They all have the same results. There are only small differences and that is that some don't look as pained as others.

She's scared.

The humans who are talking and cautiously wandering around the city aren't helping. They're saying things like:

"Is it over?"

"How does an android just drop?"

"As long as the fighting stopped…"

"What the fuck happened?"

She's the only android walking. Because of that, she's getting strange looks and some humans even seem scared of her, as if she'll blow at any moment. Maybe she will because her stress levels are going up too high. Her LED burns a bright red at her temple and she wishes she would see other lit LEDs. Any signs of life from her children.

Eventually, she stops walking. She tries calling androids instead. She tries Alice, Markus, North, Ralph, she even tries to reach through to _Connor_. No one responds. She thinks the strangest thing is that when she tried putting the call through, there was no real indication that she did so. There was no noise from the other end, not even a tiny bit of static.

When she first left the Tower, she thought the silence was good. It was supposed to signify something good. No noise meant no pain. That's what she assumed. Now, she's uncomfortable with this silence and wants there to be noise again. That's when Elijah Kamski's words play out in her head again.

"_Congratulations, Kara-_" She doesn't care about that part. "_**You put them out of their misery.**_"

She knows that phrase could be used in more than one way. There are two. One of them, she knows, is what she wanted and exactly what she thought she did.

_To put someone out of their misery is to: __**make their pain go away effectively.**_

But then there's the alternative.

_To put someone out of their misery is to: __**kill them.**_

Or as some may say, a mercy kill.

Kara finally drops to her knees and she can't stop tears from streaming down her face. Things were not supposed to turn out this way. No. She wasn't supposed to have made a mistake. She wasn't supposed to have killed them. That's not how she wanted the pain to go away. No. She wanted them to live.

All of these children- _her _children...they counted on her. They trusted her.

And she failed.

_She failed._

She hides her face in her hands and screams.

* * *

Gavin Reed is, needless to say, more confused than angry now. Well...he is still angry. 60 still broke his fucking nose after all and tried to cuff him with _his own handcuffs_. The problem was (problem for 60 anyway), was that before he had the chance, 60 abruptly collapsed to his knees. His LED dulled and even his eyes seemed dazed, which was strange considering he was an android.

Now that he's done, Gavin thinks of kicking him as revenge for his broken nose. He also wants to see if it'll get a reaction from him. Before he gets the chance to try anything, Amanda speaks.

"Well," she says. She's smiling. "It looks like she made a mistake."

Gavin will deal with 60 later. He turns to Amanda. He still needs to arrest her (he needs to get down the stairs first though, damn). "What the fuck are you-"

She interrupts because this is Amanda and Amanda is the ranter of the year.

"It seems like even gods make mistakes."

* * *

Hank Anderson has no idea what the fuck is going on.

One minute, Lee and Connor are screaming (rather Lee is screaming and Connor is doing his best to keep quiet, clenching his teeth and hissing instead). The next minute, they are no longer making any noises. Their movements have also stopped. Lee isn't shaking anymore and his grip loosened; he isn't holding onto Hank like he's a lifeline.

Connor isn't tearing apart the mattress anymore, something he seemed to do instead of trying to unintentionally break Hank's bones by holding onto him. There is nothing. Not even the tiniest shake, noise, anything.

Hank doesn't like the silence. He takes a hesitant glance at Lee first. His face went slack but his mouth was still somewhat gaping open, in the middle of his desperate screams. Tears were still evident on his face. Hank brushes his fingers through his hair to push it away from his LED.

It's blank.

His heart rate picks up. Connor would scan him and warn him to calm down, like he always does. But he doesn't this time. Hank is almost scared to look at Connor. He knows he can't avoid it forever. So, he does look at him.

Connor's body, for what little had been leaning over the bed, is now slumped over. The only reason he's still partially up, Hank thinks, is because he's still holding the back of his neck to try and keep him steady. Hank doesn't say anything. He's too scared. He's also too scared to try and see if Connor is in a similar state as Lee.

Hank shifts his grip a bit so he can turn Connor to face him and holds onto his shoulder instead. After turning him around to face him, his head lolls to the side and Hank really wishes it didn't because he's met with what he didn't want.

Connor's face is still scrunched up in pain, if not just a little slackened like Lee. The only signs that there was once life, just like Lee, were the tears on his face. Just like Lee, his LED is blank.

Now, Hank knows little of androids but he knows what that means. He also knows that no movement or noise whatsoever is bad. His heart sinks.

Death just took away two more important people in his life.

Hank Anderson only seems to lose in life. He starts tearing up and crying for the two who can't anymore.

* * *

Captain Allen is suspicious and at first thinks this is a front. Androids don't just drop and deactivate. All the androids he is surrounded with just did. The SWAT also seem to think this is fake and something Markus is planning something. He's trying to catch them off guard and when they're close enough, they'll attack.

Things like that happen with humans. Androids are smarter than humans, so obviously they would think up something like that, too. He tells his men to be careful, despite the fact that nothing is happening.

He keeps his gun at the ready as he gets closer to Markus. He's close enough now that if he were to raise his gun, it would press against his forehead, for the android had remained seated even during their sudden "pain spasm". If that "pain spasm" was even real in the first place. Again, it could've been a front.

"Nothing is moving," one of his men say.

Captain Allen doesn't care about tact and knocks Markus onto his back, after nudging him with his boot. The android doesn't respond.

"None of them are moving."

Captain Allen is silent for a long moment. Then, he says, "put them in the recycling bin."

* * *

Three friends run to shore when they hear a sudden crash. When they get there, they see a boat half washed up on the shore. It's strange because there's no storm. There's no reason for it to have suddenly crashed into land. They're hesitant as they proceed to the boat. They try to think this isn't a horror movie and nothing is really wrong.

They are mistaken when they get to the boat.

There are androids lying completely still. It doesn't make sense, they think. None of the androids look like they should be dead. None of them are injured and bleeding. Except for one. The princess (she looks like Sleeping Beauty, her hands rested upon her stomach and eyes closed) has a hole in her head and blue blood is surrounding this one. The other androids look fine. One has a large scar on his face but it doesn't seem new.

One of the girls suddenly shrieks. The two other immediately think that there's going to be a monster coming from the boat. Instead, when they look at what she sees, they feel a pang of sadness run through their bodies.

A young child, a YK500, is slumped over the boats railing. It's surprising that she hasn't completely collapsed over onto the shore.

Needless to say, the last thing these friends thought they would see today was a boat full of dead androids.

* * *

Kara somehow managed to trudge her way back to the Tower. Tears are still on her face but she has stopped sobbing. It feels like all her energy has been extracted from her. She finds it amazing that she can still move around as much as she can. When she enters the Tower, she sees Elijah standing where he was before.

He was waiting for her. She wants to ask what happens now. She wants to know what sort of plans he or Amanda has for her. She can't speak right now, though. She can't even feel annoyed that Elijah is still smiling. It's just not as smarmy.

Her mind is filled with his words but they are different.

"_Congratulations, Kara._

_**You killed them**__."_

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Goodness gracious. I don't know if I have any words despite being a writer and the one writing this xD

Anyway, it's like the description says. This is an alternate ending to _Glass Compass by Windyfiend_. It's an AU fic you can read on here or AO3 (I suggest AO3 because the edits are there). GC is basically it's own canon, honestly. It's one of the best fics I've read. Windy is a wonderful writer. So, I suggest you go read it if you haven't (even if this is a bit of a spoiler lmao. But it is alternate so it might not be too bad at the same time).

Now this alternate ending was based around a thought I had when Kara managed to stop the androids' pain. "What would happen if she failed?" Well, nothing good would happen. She basically kills them all. Humans win, ugh. This ending would cut GC short by like 13 chapters (there's 95 btw. 95 great chapters)

Oh and let me tell you, that short moment I added in RK900 was so hard because I had to use the HE pronouns ugh...Anyone who knows me knows I hate this thing more than anything. So there are no pronouns, no names, nothing. We don't talk about it unless it's necessary, like in GC. If it wasn't for GC it wouldn't be in my material at all xD Windy was a saint though and gave me lovely fan service in the real ending.  
That being said, the real ending is obviously better. Still a tear-jerker though. Read all of GC with caution it's so intense.

Anyway, I think I could go on and on, so I'll just shut up now.

Hope ya'll enjoyed this, especially you Windy. This was allll for you. I hope it's good enough!  
As for anyone else...Thanks for reading too. c:

I'll see ya'll later.

~Kurosaki


End file.
